ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/Fall Fanon Con 2015 - Part I
Okay guys, so here is my newest show AND reboot, Ben 10: Inversed Roles Rebooted, or for short, Inversed Roles Rebooted. I estimate to write two seasons, hopefully at a steady rate. I have main arcs and side plots planned for the seasons, which I'm pretty hyped to write about! The main arcs for the first season will be about Albedo's brother, John, and Argit. There will be some side plots, such as Zak Saturday and Fiskerton on a quest to reserve the endangered cryptids. As for season two, majority of it shall be based on something called the Time War (this is a plot from the old show, made before Omniverse Time Wars!). We will see many Paradoxes, Bens, Albedos, Zaks, as well as Finns. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the Finn sideplot? For both seasons, Finn will be on his own quests leading up to the series finale, where he clashes paths with Albedo and company. That's it for this series, but I hope you keep reading! Nothing confirmed about this series quite yet, but with your guys help, it will be soon! There is two possibilities for this show- rebooting, or continuing. I will leave a poll where you can decide which at the bottom! As for the plot, it is about a retired Ben from a more gruesome dimension having to put back on the Omnitrix to save Earth. People are dying, are getting hurt, are in danger. It's up to Ben to save them.. Legends, a new collab with Bat24, is about a seemingly normal man, Sam Barnes. Atleast, he was normal. He soon finds out he can transform between Crystalsapien and human form, and struggles to balance his two lives as well as keep his personal life in check. Inversed Roles Rebooted will have a video game, kind of like a reboot to the video game for the original series. This time, it will be released for the New 3DS, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, and PC. This one will be better planned, and better overall! The section you've all been waiting for, Polls! Here, you vote for what YOU want to happen! Should Ben 10: ParaNormal be rebooted or continued? Rebooted Continued What should the name of the video game be? IRR: Clash of the Copycats IRR: Immense Destruction IRR: Death for All other? I'm looking to start or join a collaboration with somebody or more than one person! If I can join your series or start a new series, contact me on my message wall! Any series I collab with will go under my Production Company, as well as any other studios and companies owned by the other writers. By the way, See below for info about my Production Company coming soon! So, I've got quite a bit of series now, unfinished or not. I even have my own universe and/or dimension (Damadged Dimensions). I also have other movies and shows not part of that. Anybody series, collab or not, that I make, will go under this (unless it creates a problem with other writers). I have this under control, but one thing... I need a good name! No, of course I'm not going to call it Rob's Production Company, that's just a working name! So if you have a good idea for a name, tell me in chat or leave me a message! Well, that's it for this Fanon Con. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable to read through all of this (if you did) :P. But also, check out my cool new template! }} First let me start with my current series. I know that it may be a bit random, and all of its trys to be funny are unsuccessfully, but I want to remind that Season 1's main purpose is to introduce the Lineguards around who the whole story revolves. Season 2 and on will be much more serious, but there will still be some of those moments when Alex will do something super stupid. Now the spoilers! The first will be about Season 2! In it you will see the second part of the Second Highbreed Invasion PolarOne and few unexpected characters. The season will show some of the past of BlackFire's Lineguard team, and will be more about them than Alex who will learn some new things about himself and ShadowFire. At the same time there will be more screen time for PolarOne's team. Another thing I want to say is that there will be a special after each season, expect after Season 1 because there is no reason there to be one. Next and final is some information about the other upcoming seasons, yes there will be more! Ha-ha-ha haters! Now serious, the Second Highbreed Invasion won't be in them. Seasons 3 and 4 will show the past of the Lineguards as an organization, why their are named this way, and will be all about their fight with their natural enemies! And now about my newest series, The De-Spacer. Once I asked myself "What will you do if you get an Omnitrix?" and the answer was obvious. I would become a criminal, someone who doesn't care about anyone else, and would ruin everything for his own gain and fun. With this answer, the idea about a series where the main character is the villain of the story was born! Now, the spoilers. I don't really know from where to start because the series hasn't started airing yet, but I'm sure that there is something I could come with... Ok... First I want to say, that The De-Spacer will be indirectly related to all of my current, and upcoming series. It will answer some questions that Genetic may will create. Another thing I want to talk about is Jaden Purpnil, the main character/villain of the series. This guy is so far the best character I have ever created. He is an overpowered villain, who hates power. There will be moments where you guys could even start asking youself, "Is he really a villain?" and others when you won't see anything more in him than a heartless monster. There will be flashbacks like in Omniverse which are going to show his reasons to be who he is now. With this said, I guess that my Fanon Con is done. I would like to thank you guys for taking you time to even read this nonsenses of mine. Thanks again, and hope to see you here again during one of the upcoming Fanon Cons. Now, bye from me.}} Category:Blog posts